Ley de la naturaleza
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Nick y Judy acaban de iniciar una relacion, pero Nick se siente preocupado al pensar si la gente la aceptara tan facil.
_**Hola gente, en verdad me enamore de esta película y la verdad no pude resistirme a escribir un fic de estos dos, espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 **Ley de la naturaleza**

Se quedo mirando atraves de las ventanas como la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad. Podía escuchar el correr de algunos animales intentando refugiarse de la tormenta, el sonar de uno que otro claxon y uno que otro grito. Si en verdad esta ciudad no era nada silenciosa para poder pensar. Pensaba en como su vida de un día para otro había dado un giro de 180 grados, primero era un estafador que se ganaba la vida mintiendo a diestra y siniestra y al otro era un respetable policía de Zootopia, donde la mayoría de la gente confiaba en el por ser uno de los mejores, Nick solamente negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Si, su vida era espectacular, un buen empleo, el respeto de los animales que una vez lo marginaron solamente por ser un zorro, una buena casa que después de haber ahorrado lo suficiente pudo comprar y una amiga que lo apoyaba y lo quería con todo lo que su pequeño ser se lo permitía. En definitiva tenía una buena vida pero aun con todo eso no podía evitar sentirse preocupado y ¿por qué no? aterrado con solo una cosa…..la opinión pública.

En la ciudad y en todo este planeta existía una regla que no estaba escrita pero que prácticamente todos seguían, ya que esta la dictaba no el animal si no la misma naturaleza "tu pareja será de tu misma especie". Era una regla que la naturaleza mantenía desde hace miles de años y que ningún animal— hasta la fecha—había osado desafiar. Oso con oso, león con león, borrego con borrego y zorro con zorro. Si, así es como debía ser el conociendo a una hermosa zorra, siendo novios, casándose y finalmente teniendo pequeños zorritos. Esa era lo tendría que haber hecho para mantener el orden natural de las cosas y tener una vida tranquila pero todo eso había cambiado gracias a su mejor amiga y ahora novia, su tierna conejita Judy hopps.

Fue gracias a ella que había obtenido todo lo que tenia, gracias a que ella fue el primer animal en confiar en él. Y ahora mismo era la fuente de su mayor preocupación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría el día de mañana. Simplemente no recordaba desde que momento fue que se enamoro de ella, simplemente un día despertó sin poder sacársela de la cabeza y no ayudaba en nada que trabajar juntos en todo momento. Armándose de valor y todo el coraje que tenía un día simplemente mientras cenaba lo dijo como si hablara del clima.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

« _meses antes_ »

— _sabes zanahorias estoy enamorado de ti_ — _a pesar de lo tranquilo que se mostraba por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios y más cuando ella sorprendida dejo caer la cuchara de comida que se llevaba a la boca. Espero fácil 2 minutos a que ella hiciera algo o dijera algo pero seguía con la misma expresión él solamente cansado de una respuesta se levanto de la mesa para poder recoger la cuchara y acercarse a ella_ — _hey Judy ¿sigues ahí?._

— _zorro tonto ¿en serio?, estoy enamorado de ti ¿no pudiste ser más romántico?_ — _Judy lo veía con una sonrisa._

— _hey fue lo único que se me ocurrió además de que ya llevo rato preparando para decirlo_ — _una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro._

— _¿y ahora esperas que yo te diga que también te amo, no?_ — _dijo divertida poniéndose de pie para mirarlo a los ojos._

— _realmente espero que si porque si no tendrás que buscarte un nuevo compañero_ — _dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos._

— _eres un zorro muy mañoso_ — _viéndolo a los ojos._

— _y tu una tierna y torpe conejita_ — _se miraron por unos segundos más cuando Judy de un salta lo abrazo cruzando sus manos detrás de la nuca del zorro_ — _eso es un yo también ¿verdad?_

— _si Nick yo también te amo_ — _dijo abrazándolo más fuerte._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Realmente en ese momento ni por asomo se le había venido a la cabeza todos los problemas que podían venir con su relación pero después de dos meses de estar juntos poco a poco comenzó a preocuparse. Durante ese tiempo pudo revisar por toda la ciudad gracias a su trabajo a las parejas que había y se había dado cuenta que ni una sola de ellas era de diferente especie. Todas sin excepción eran de la misma especie o por lo menos de la misma familia y era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, por el momento su relación era nula para todos los animales de la ciudad, solo dos animales sabían de ella, Flash su viejo amigo los había felicitado y les dijo que podían contar con él para lo que fuera, aunque se tardo 1 hora en simplemente decirles eso. Y sorprendentemente su jefe Bogo que los había llamado para asignarles un caso de robo pero lo que les dijo después no se lo esperaron.

—y por favor traten de ser más discretos cuando hagan una muestra de afecto, tuvieron suerte de que fuera yo quien los viera y no un ciudadano chismoso, solo espero que esto no afecte en nada su desempeño—ambos solamente asintieron sonrojados y nerviosos ante la cara de pocos amigos de su jefe—¿Qué esperan un desfile? Vallan y arréstenlo ya—ambos salieron apresurados de la oficia ante el grito del buey.

No podía imaginar cómo fue que no los había despedido o armado un escándalo respecto a ellos. En verdad se comenzaba a ablandar, pero fuera de ellos la ciudad pensaba que solamente eran los mejores oficiales, compañeros y nada más. Por su parte solamente tenía hermana que aunque no hablaran mucho se querían y sabia que ella al principio sorprendería pero al final terminaría aceptando su relación, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que dirían los padres de ella. Si bien ya confiaban en los zorros no eran precisamente sus admiradores y el saber que una de sus hijas tenía como pareja a un zorro era realmente aterrador para ellos. Solo esperaba que no pasara nada que los separara.

Volteo a verla dormida junto a él, con una respiración tranquila y una sonrisa en el rostro. Quizás solamente estaba pensando de más y nada malo sucedería. Lo mejor era dormir por hoy así que sin más se acomodo y paso un brazo alrededor de ella atrayéndola hacia él. Pudo sentir como ella con sus manos abrazaba su brazo, sonrió ante este gesto. Sin importar las cosas el lucharía por romper esa tonta regla como ella había hecho al romper el estereotipo de los conejos. Sin duda le había en enseñando a desafiar las barreras de este mundo pero una relación de depredador y presa ¿en verdad podría romper una ley que existe desde hace miles de años?

* * *

 _ **Bien hasta aquí por hoy, déjenme sus reviews para ver si les gusto y para animarme a continuar esta historia, sin más que decir me despido nos vemos.**_


End file.
